Moonlight Exotic Dancer
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Duncan and Geoff get into an awkward situation when they see DJ's future wife to be is stripping for men's entertainment, now the only problem is, to tell him!


**Moonlight Exotic Dancer.**

**Summery:**** Duncan and Geoff get into an awkward situation when they see DJ's future wife to be is stripping for men's entertainment, now the only problem is, to tell him!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama!**

**A Note:**** Another One-Shot, this time its for Fulltimereviewer and she did something that no one else did with their One-Shots, instead of giving me a couple or a character, she gave me three scenarios to write about.**

**I just couldn't decide on which one to do, so, I gave her all three, here is number one and two and three will be here soon!**

**A QUICK WARNING, this may be a little mature for all you kiddies that don't know what a stripper is…I'm not going to tell you here, ask your parents!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you man! This is what we need, a night in town with some of the most beautiful girls in the world".<p>

"But…I thought we left our girls back at home?"

"Not them you fool! Some real woman".

Geoff paused and pursed his lips before looking back at Duncan, "But…last time I checked, Bridge was definitely a girl".

Duncan scoffed and elbowed Geoff, "Yeah, she's a girl alright, but no offence man, but she's got nothing on the girls here".

"What? At the strip club?"

"It's not a strip club!" Duncan hissed loudly, making sure no one had heard that last sentence, he pulled Geoff closer, "It's a men's entertainment club…and it just so happens that girls like to take their clothes off here, are we clear?"

Geoff nodded, "I still don't understand why we couldn't tell the girls about this, I mean I'm sure Bridge would be cool with this, she's so awesome she doesn't care about a thing".

"Yeah…so that's why she nearly put your head through a wall when she caught you reading Playboy last month?" Duncan asked while placing a hand on Geoff's shoulder, he paused for a second and then grimaced and pushed Duncan's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh God! I forgot about that, yeah good call for not telling the girl's!" Geoff mumbled.

"Yeah, like I'd ever think about telling Court" Duncan said as he placed his hands in his pockets, "I get given the 'I should be the only girl you look at' lecture nearly every day".

Geoff nodded in understanding, "But we're going to have a good night tonight, right?"

Duncan grinned and nodded, "Oh yeah, my Brother, we're going to have one of the best nights of our lives".

It took them a while to reach the strip club, or as Duncan insisted on calling it all night, the 'Men's Entertainment Club', but when they finally did they saw that they were not alone, there were queues of men all waiting to get inside and see the girls of the night.

"Oh man!" Geoff whined, "We're going to be out here all night!"

Duncan scoffed, "There is no way I am ever going to wait in line, and neither are you"

"Well, the how else do you propose we get into that place?" Geoff asked.

"Simple" Duncan said and he then nodded down a small alleyway that was close by the club, "Down there".

The two men immediately took off for down the alleyway, they both clambered over trashcans and other obstacles until they reached a small grey door on the side of the building, Geoff reached up and tried to pull it opened but failed.

"Damn, it's locked!" Geoff mumbled, "What now?"

"You have absolutely no faith in me at all do you?" Duncan said to Geoff who bowed his head in shame, "Did you really think that the side door would be unlocked, no! That's why I brought this".

He revealed a small bobby pin from his pocket and twiddled it in his fingers, "Don't tell Courtney that I stole this from her, believe it or not but she counts all these things before she goes to sleep every night, she'd flip if she knew that I took this from her".

Geoff nodded briefly and stood aside to let Duncan do his work, he bent the pin a few times to get it into a weird line shape, then he angled it carefully and put it into the lock.

It took a while but soon there was a loud clicking noise, Duncan smirked in triumph and withdrew the pin, and with his right foot he kicked the door wide open.

"After you my friend" Duncan said pointing the way in for Geoff.

Geoff smiled in amazement at Duncan's street smart and he walked towards the door, Duncan soon followed and they were met with a dark room with red sofas dotted all over the place, there was a large bar with a female bar tender and several security guards were around the area, however they seemed to be more interested in the pole dancing girls than checking the doors to make sure no one snuck in.

"Welcome" Duncan said into Geoff's ear, "To paradise".

Geoff grinned broadly as he came face to face with heaven, the girls here probably were all plastic barbies, but who cared, tonight they were going to be all for them and no one else.

"You want a beer?" Duncan asked as he nodded over to the bar.

Geoff glanced over and saw the barmaid, "Yeah, why not!"

After a while of drinking beers and perving at all of the scantily clad women, a loud announcement was made, causing Geoff and Duncan to look away from the girl they had been watching and pay attention.

"Gentlemen, it is now time for us to unleash our surprise for tonight, some people call her an angel, some a devil, we'll leave you to decide that, here's the Kitten of the club, Midnight!"

Both Duncan and Geoff craned their necks to get a good glimpse of 'Midnight', but soon they were both going to wish that they never did.

She was lying on top of a large plastic ice cream cone, only dressed in underwear that barely covered her, with a gentle flick of her long legs she climbed off elegantly and onto the stage.

She was beautiful, she had dark skin and long dark hair, her eyes were dark and heavy with make up and her legs seemed to go on for days, she placed her hands on her hips and wiggled them slightly, then she tugged at her underwear slightly, causing some of the men to hoot and cheer in delight.

Duncan, however, was watching her with a wide eye; there was something familiar about this girl, something that he had most definitely seen before. He looked over at Geoff and he had the same look on his face too, Geoff wasn't that dumb, when he saw someone he recognized he would know them right away.

And they both definitely knew this girl.

As the girl tugged even more at her underwear, she flicked back her hair and smiled at the audience, this smile was cheeky and innocent, something that then made Duncan's mind click.

"Oh my God!" He cried out, "Geoff, that's Katie!"

He was right, the girl on stage was Katie Harrington, a girl they knew from the Total Drama show they had been on years ago, and also, the future wife of their best friend, DJ Bowen.

"Oh crap!" Geoff cried out when he realized who it was too, "That's Katie…and she's a stripper!"

Just as Geoff said this, Katie then placed her hands over the cups of the lacy bra she was wearing, and in a flash she whipped it off and threw it behind her, revealing herself in nothing from the top upwards.

Geoff and Duncan didn't know whether to be shocked or aroused by this, it was Katie! DJ's Katie! Sweet little innocent Katie! But damn she had a good set of boobs!

The two men looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking, they knew it was wrong to be watching her, but still she was entertaining, and she looked stunning too.

"Hey" Geoff said, trying to lighten the situation, "At least she's got her pants on!"

Geoff had just jinxed the moment, for at that moment, Katie placed her hands on her underwear and in a very classy way, stepped right out of them, bearing all to her male audience.

Geoff and Duncan's mouths both dropped in shock, sweet little Katie Harrington had just pulled her panties off, live on stage, right in front of them.

They both had morals, if they knew their friend's girlfriend then they could see boobs, that was fine, in fact Geoff had seen Courtney's boobs once when she had too much to drink and ripped off her bra in the middle of the street, but when it got to the lower part of a girls body, then it was a no go. It was wrong and something like that was meant only for their partner.

At this moment, both men jumped out, and covering in their eyes in shock, they sprinted out of the club.

Once they were sure they were a good distance away from there they both looked at each other and shuddered.

"That was Katie!"

"DJ's Katie!"

"What the hell was she doing on stage?"

"I don't know! You're the one that dragged me here!"

"Hey! You're the on that said yes to going!"

The two men started bickering outside, but once that small fight ended they both fell silent.

"To be fair…it was pretty dark in that club" Geoff mumbled while rubbing his arm.

"Exactly!" Duncan cried out, "It could have been anyone dancing there, not Katie! Look, we'll find the backstage door and see if she comes out of it? Yeah?"

Geoff nodded and the two darted back towards the club to see if Katie left, the club had calmed down after then and the two managed to hide behind a trashcan, and waited for someone to come out.

It took a while and after getting several false warnings when the door was opened so the girls to have a cigarette or two, the door finally opened and the two heard a familiar voice.

"Like, I can't believe that!"

They both froze and peeped over the bin to see Katie taking excitedly to a bored looking Latina girl, they both gasped loudly and once the two girls were out of site they sprinted away and back down the street.

They just couldn't believe it, this was DJ's fiancé and behind his back she was stripping for the pleasure of men, at least they were sure he didn't know.

"Hey…do you think we should tell DJ?" Geoff asked quietly.

Duncan looked up briefly and then rubbed the top of his green Mohawk in worry, "I don't know…should we?"

"Well…we could tell him…and he may already know about this" Geoff said.

Duncan glared at Geoff, "What kind of man would be telling their fiancé to be a stripper? Would you tell Bridgette that she could be a stripper if she wanted to?"

"Well…if I was the only one watching her then yeah".

Duncan fell silent, "I am this close to punching you" He threatened.

"Alright, that aside, what do we do about DJ?" Geoff cried out.

"I don't know, if we tell him then this could ruin the wedding!" Duncan replied, "But if we don't and he finds out that we know then…he'd flip at us!"

"But we're his friends…we can't keep this from him!" Geoff said.

Duncan nodded, "That's true…so…it's settled? We tell him tomorrow?"

Geoff nodded, "It's what's best".

* * *

><p>Geoff looked around the room at the several framed photos, they were right now sitting in DJ's living room while he went off to get drinks for them all, Geoff's eyes scanned from photo to photo, each of them were of DJ and Katie, however Geoff just couldn't take his eyes off of Katie now.<p>

He leant in to Duncan, "Does it make looking at Katie really weird now that you've seen her coochie?"

Duncan glared at Geoff, "Really? I had _just_ erased that picture from my mind!"

Before another word was said DJ came back in with three beers in his hands, immediately Geoff and Duncan sat up straight and took their eyes off the photos of Katie in the living room.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing any of you today" DJ said as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Nope…we just thought we'd come over and see our good ol' pal Deej!" Geoff said happily, while giving him a really over-exaggerated smiled, causing Duncan to give him a very painful elbow in the ribs.

DJ wasn't stupid, he knew when his friends were keeping something from him; he placed down his beer and looked at them, "Alright guys" He said, "What's going on?"

Geoff gulped loudly, leaving it to Duncan to remain calm in this situation, but even he found himself with a bead of sweat on his forehead, "Nothing's the matter, man!" Duncan said quickly.

Geoff then looked at Duncan, "But I thought you said we were going to tell him".

The look Duncan gave Geoff could have made small children cry in fear; DJ sat up and looked at the two men, "Tell me what?"

Geoff then realized that he couldn't hold it in any longer, he was DJ's best man! He had to tell him this, he was pretty sure that DJ couldn't punch that hard, he was pretty gentle so surely he'd take the news with ease.

"DJ, Katie's a stripper!" He cried out loudly.

"Geoff!" Duncan snapped loudly.

DJ went pale, "Wait…wh-what did you just say?"

Duncan sighed, he rubbed his arm and put his beer down, "DJ, there really is no easy way to tell you this…although Geoff seemed to do it easily, but…Katie is a stripper".

"And we saw her coochie!"

"GEOFF!"

DJ's mouth hung open in shock, "Wait…why would you even suggest that to me? She's not a stripper!"

"She is" Duncan explained, trying to be as sweet and gentle about the matter as he could, "We went to a strip club last night and she was the headlining act! We knew it was her right away and then we waited for her to come out, we hid behind a trash can and saw her leaving the club, I'm so sorry man, we didn't want you to find out this way".

DJ rubbed his temples in shock, there was no way that his sweet little Katie could be a stripper, she was too sweet and innocent, she worked in a hair salon and in her time off she volunteered at the hospital as a candy striper, they weren't strippers!

Then again…that outfit could be very sexy when needed.

DJ shook that image out of his head; right now the subject on hold was the fact that his sweet little Katie was a stripper at a club. He had no idea, not an incline on what she had been doing late at night, how long had this been going on for? Well, he was about to find out all.

"I had no idea!" DJ squeaked, "I mean…I don't know I thought she went out when she told me she was going to be back late".

"Well…sorry to say she's been stripping, are you sure you didn't notice anything, not like…any clues or some of the clothes she wears?" Duncan asked.

Something then clicked in DJ's mind, he jumped up, "Yes" He whispered before running off towards the staircase, Duncan and Geoff in tow.

DJ ran all the way up to the guest bedroom, they rarely had people to stay so they used it as a second bedroom, and the wardrobe in there had been shut off from DJ, Katie had told him that there were private things in there, now he finally knew what those 'private' things were.

He walked towards the wardrobe; his hands shaking; Geoff and Duncan finally caught up and saw him by the wardrobe.

"A while ago Katie told me not to go near this! I respected her about this and I've been good and haven't touched it…but I have a feeling that this is where she's been keeping her…her…outfits I guess?" DJ mumbled as he looked back at the two men.

"There's only one way to find out" Duncan said as he nodded to the draws.

DJ slowly reached over and touched the brass handle on one of the draws then immediately retreated his hand, he didn't want to look, he just didn't want to look in there and see that everything that his friends was true, he wanted it to all be some horrible and crazy lie.

"I…I don't know if I can do this" DJ squeaked.

"Jeez! Then I'll do it!" Duncan cried out as he reached forward and yanked the drawer open; all three men peered in and gasped at the site.

In the drawer, there were several pairs of kinky underwear, all three men gasped loudly and then looked at each other.

"It's true!" DJ immediately cried out, "Katie's a stripper!"

"I'm a what?"

They all paused at the sound of a third voice, they all slowly looked towards the door and saw Katie standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face, until she saw at the boys were standing around her forbidden wardrobe, then her face changed to pure anger.

"DJ! I thought I told you not to go anywhere near that" She cried out loudly as she charged towards the wardrobe and slammed the drawer shut, nearly slamming Duncan's hand in the drawer in the process.

"Katie, I can explain!" DJ cried out, "No…wait, you should be explaining to me, how come you've been going out every night…stripping to men?"

"Excuse me?" Katie cried out.

"Yeah, we saw you leaving that club last night!" Geoff piped up, pointing an accusing finger at Katie.

"And we've seen that underwear in your drawer!" Duncan cried out, "Which, by the way, where did you get them from? I'd love to get Court in those".

"So that's why this wardrobe is forbidden" DJ mumbled in horror, "You've been hiding your…things in here! Katie I don't know what to say…I…I'm shocked".

Katie folded her arms; "Ok, you're all going to listen to me now, this wardrobe is forbidden because" She pointed to the main doors of it, "In here is my bedding dress! I didn't want DJ to see and spoil it! And in this drawer" Katie opened the door again, "If you must know, in here was the underwear that I was going to surprise DJ with on our honeymoon".

All three boys fell silent, "So…how come we saw you in the club last night?" Duncan asked.

"I was there because my cousin just so happens to be a stripper…she's not proud of it but she's low on money and when I mentioned that I wanted some sexy undies for Deej, she suggested to come along to the club and find something, they have a storage wardrobe there and I managed to get a hold of these."

"But…we saw you stripping on stage" Geoff protested.

Katie rolled her eyes, "My cousin looks like me, a lot, like we could be twins, she used to lend me her ID when I wanted to go out when I was younger, you saw her on stage last night…not me!"

She then slowly approached the two accusing boys with an angry look on her face, "Now, I suggested you like…get out now, or I will happily ring up Courtney and Bridgette and tell them what you were doing last night…I'm sure they'd be thrilled to learn that you were watching girls get naked on stage".

Duncan and Geoff both exchanged each other worried looks, and with a blink of an eye they had dashed out of the room and both Katie and DJ heard the front door slam shut, meaning that they had both gone.

Now that Duncan and Geoff were out of the way, Katie slowly turned around to DJ and folded her arms, "So…do you believe that I'm not a stripper?"

DJ blushed and stumbled on his words, "I…I…I guess so".

Katie smiled, "Good. Now that's been cleared up, I think you need to leave this room, you've already had a glimpse of your honeymoon surprise and I'm not planning on giving you anymore until then."

DJ looked a little shocked, but then his expression soon softened, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you".

"It's cool" Katie replied, "Now let's go back downstairs and snuggle, I'm tired and I want my Deejy-Bear to be my pillow".

DJ smiled, "You got it" he said as he walked downstairs, "Aren't you coming?" He asked Katie who was still staring at the wardrobe.

"Yeah…give me a second, I'll just clean these up" She said pointing to the panties that were on the floor, DJ nodded and carried on downstairs.

Once he was out of site, Katie grinned wildly and bent down to the bottom drawer and opened it, inside, right at the bottom were the exact same bra and panties that 'Midnight' had worn on stage last night, they were hers.

Yes, Katie was Midnight, only for one night though, her cousin had let her go on in her place last night, just to get a slight taster of what men wanted girls to do when they stripped, she wanted to get as many pointers before her honeymoon so she could really give DJ a treat.

Sure, she was lying to him, but it was all going to be worth it in the end, plus she made a lot of money last night, it would be a one time experience, but she would never forget it.

If it weren't for Geoff and Duncan seeing her last night, all would have gone accordingly, but at least she played it off well.

She smiled again at the outfit and closed the drawer, for now, no one would know that Katie was a 'Moonlight Exotic Dancer'…

For now…at least…

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I really liked writing it; I listened to Katy Perry's 'Waking up in Vegas' on repeat while writing this and it just kind of worked well.<strong>

**At least I think it did!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and the next One-Shot will be out very soon…I hope! I'm on a role with these babies now!**

**Over and out.**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


End file.
